M.D.G.
The 'M'OAB-Class 'D'eployment 'G'arrison is a large, slow airship that appears in Bloons Tower Defense i. Its main purpose is to carry many smaller blimps farther into the monkeys' defenses. Its powerful engines allow it to move very quickly for such a large blimp. It has multiple parts, several offensive abilities, and lots of guns. It holds 2 Class 1 Carrier Bays on the sides, and will rapidly deploy Mini-MOABs to tank damage from the surrounding towers. It is equipped with 7 onboard turrets which will fire at nearby monkeys. They have 150 range, fire twice a second, and inflict 2 damage per hit. Its 3 eyes randomly fire plasma bombs every 10-15 seconds, similar to how a Spike Factory functions. These bombs explode in a 60-pixel radius, dealing 12 damage and applying 2 seconds of the Burning and Stunned status effects. Each carrier bay is also armed with 4 plasma broadside cannons, which fire sideways plasmablasts every 8 seconds, dealing 35 damage and burning towers for 5 seconds. Hierarchy * Core - 8000 HP ** 2 x Class 1 Carrier Bay - 4000 HP *** 4 x Plasma Broadside Cannon - 600 HP ** 3 x Plasma Bomb Launcher - 800 HP ** 4 x Small Rotating Turret - 1200 HP ** Rotating Weapon Platform - 6000 HP *** 3 x Small Stationary Turret - 1200 HP Abilities Deployment Spawns either 1 MOAB or 4 Mini-MOABs. Each carrier bay will do so every 6-8 seconds. Bloon Shield Carrier bays each spawn 20 Shielded Tank Mini-MOABs. These move at the same speed as the M.D.G. itself and act as a way to block incoming projectiles. Heavy Armor All weapons fire 25% slower for 10 seconds, but all incoming damage is reduced by 15 (to a minimum of 1) for the same amount of time. DoT is not affected by this ability or similar abilities. Defensive Perimeter This ability has different effects depending on the presence of other bloons. * If there are multiple M.D.G.s on the track, they will increase or decrease their speed in order to form a compact group, protecting each other with their defensive abilities. * If there is a bloon with higher RBE on screen, it will move towards it and act as a shield, blocking incoming attacks. It is more likely to use defensive abilities while doing so, and they are more powerful. While this ability is active, incoming damage is reduced by 10% and weapons will generally fire away from the center of their protection. Concentrated Fire Selects the tower closest to the core. All weapons will fire at this tower for 5 seconds. Bloons spawned during this time will be given the Aggressive property and attack the tower, inflicting additional melee damage. Mk. 714 Upon destruction, the core emits a massive blast of superheated plasma, dealing 80 damage in a 200-pixel radius, inflicting 10 seconds of Burning and Stun to all towers in the blast area. This explosion vaporizes the bloons contained within the body, which will not give any money or XP. Only occurs if the core is destroyed before its reactor is shut down, which will happen 5 seconds after all weapons are destroyed. This is more likely to happen later in the game. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons